It's the Humidity
by FaithinBones
Summary: The air conditioner at their house breaks leaving Booth and Brennan in a hot situation.


(Season 10)

A/N: a story suggested by MoreBonesplz.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Booth woke up bathed in sweat. The sheets were clinging to his body and the heat radiating from Brennan next to him just made the situation worse. Appalled at just how hot he really was, Booth separated himself from his soaked sheets, moved off the bed and left the bedroom quickly. Moving down the hallway, he thought he heard the air blowing, but when he placed his hand near the overhead vent all he felt was balmy hot air. "Fuck!"

Checking the thermostat, the alarming numbers 86 degrees were presented to him. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

His skin flushed and hot, he moved back down the hallway and entered the bedroom where he found Brennan standing next to the bed flapping the bottom of her shirt trying to cool off just a little. "Why is it so hot Booth?"

"The A/C is broke, I guess." Booth grabbed a t-shirt from the dresser along with a pair of jogging shorts and reluctantly pulled them on. "You call the A/C people and I'll go wake up Christine. I think we should take her to Max's until it's fixed. She isn't used to this heat and she isn't going to like staying here until it's fixed."

"I agree." Brennan followed Booth out of the bedroom and turned towards the living room, while Booth hustled down the hallway to his daughter's bedroom.

Entering the humid room, Booth found it to be stifling like the rest of the house. Quickly opening the window, he was thankful for a small breeze that entered the room. His daughter appeared to be flushed and her pajamas were soaked as well as the sheets under her. "Come on Christine, Honey, you need to get up."

Her eyes slowly opening, the young girl sat up and started to complain. "I'm hot Daddy. Why am I hot?"

"I know Baby, the A/C is broke." Booth helped her get out of bed and settled her on her feet. "Grab a pair of shorts and a top and change your clothes Sweetheart. I'm going to take you to Grandpa Max's until the house is cooler again." As he moved to the doorway, Booth thought it would be best if he opened as many windows as he could. "We'll pick you up some breakfast from McDonalds on the way. It's too hot to cook anything."

While Christine changed her clothes, Booth moved down the hallway to the living room where he found Brennan had just ended a call. "Well?"

"We're on a list." Brennan's face was flushed from the heat. "Apparently we aren't the only one with the misfortune of our central air malfunctioning. He won't be able to send anyone until this afternoon. He thinks perhaps four or five."

"Well, shit." Booth rubbed his right forearm against his glistening forehead and exhaled deeply. "I'm going to open the windows. Maybe we can get the temperature down a bit."

Slightly amused, Brennan shook her head. "You've served in Iraq and Afghanistan Booth. It shouldn't be that hot to you."

Not amused at all, Booth huffed. "It's the humidity. I was in desert conditions when I was over there. This whole area used to be a swamp you know." Hustling around the house, Booth opened all the windows he could and turned on the floor fan in the living room. While that was being done, Christine came into the kitchen and made another complaint. "I'm thirsty and I'm still hot, Mommy."

"I know Sweetheart." Brennan removed a cold bottle of water from the fridge and handed it to her daughter. "I'm going to take you to Grandpa Max's very soon. I just need to change my clothes."

Entering the kitchen, Booth removed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank half of it handing the rest to Brennan. "Here you need water too. I'll take Christine to Max's. Why don't you go outside and hang out on the back patio? It's early and the shade from the treed should help. Maybe use an extension cord and take the fan out there with you."

"That's a good idea, Booth." Brennan drank the cool water, plucked a napkin from the counter and wiped her damp face and neck. "I've worked in tropical climates many times. It's ridiculous that I'm this hot."

"Let's face it Bones, we use air conditioning all the time. In the car, at work at home. We're spoiled." Booth moved over to the door and found his SUV keys. After retrieving some running shoes from his bedroom, he was soon back at the door. "Come on Christine. Grandpa Max's place will be cooler."

Eager to leave, Christine ran to the door. "I like air conditioning Daddy."

"Yeah, me too." Booth opened the door and paused. "Bones, I'll be right back. I'll bring you back some breakfast. Don't try to cook, you'll just overheat the place."

The door closed, Brennan quickly stripped off her clothes and walked back to her bedroom. After stripping the sheets off of her bed and Christine's bed, she placed them in the washing machine to wash. That accomplished, she went back to her bathroom, turned on the water in her shower until it was cool and stepped in under the water. The cool water soon had her body temperature back down to normal and for that she was very grateful.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After dropping off Christine at her grandfather's apartment, Booth swung by a Denny's and picked up two breakfasts for both him and Brennan. So far the A/C was getting a strenuous workout in his SUV and Booth was seriously considering moving into the truck until the A/C was fixed at home.

Once he was parked in the front of his house, he braced himself for the heat of his home and opened the door. Since he had left he found that the breezes from the windows had lowered the temperature in the house to 80 degrees. It was only a six degree difference, but Booth appreciated the improvement.

Stripping off his t-shirt and shoes, he placed them on a chair in the kitchen and went in search of his wife. The back door ajar and the sound of a fan coming from the patio, Booth moved outdoors and stopped in his tracks. "What the hell, Bones . . . the neighbors might see you."

Not concerned about the neighbors, Brennan leaned forward on her chaise lounge and shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous. We have a high wooden fence around the back piece of our property. We have numerous trees lining the property line which gives us additional shade and privacy. Since we don't interact with our neighbors then I don't expect them to come for a visit. Also it will be another six hours before the air conditioning repairman comes. I plan to enjoy the deep shade covering our patio and the breeze that is allowing me to maintain a comfortable body temperature. You don't have to strip completely, Booth, but I think I'm right when I say it would be more comfortable for us to just stay back here until the sun is fully over the porch which should be about two thirty or so."

His gaze moving around the back and sides of the property, Booth realized that Brennan was correct. "Well, I'm keeping my shorts on, but if you want to be naked go ahead. I won't mind." _Not at all._ Handing her the container containing her breakfast, Booth sat down next to her. "Remember when you'd run around the apartment naked because your breasts were tender when you were pregnant? I could barely keep my hands to myself."

Alert to the change in Booth's voice, Brennan noticed the way her husband's eyes seemed to be focused on her breasts. "Yes, I remember. I also remember having some great sex during that time. You were very attentive."

"Yeah, attentive." Booth placed his container of food on an empty chair and turned to face Brennan. "Um, I can still be attentive you know." Standing, Booth slid his shorts off and smiled. "I can be very very attentive."

No longer hungry for food, Brennan placed the container on the ground next to her chair and leaned back against her chaise lounge. "I think the shade from the trees is making me chilly, Booth. Perhaps you could help warm me up a little?"

Stepping closer to the chaise, Booth looked down and licked his lips. "Well, I'm here to help, Bones. I think friction should do the job."

"Oh I think so too." Brennan had thought the day would be miserable, but now she realized that their day had greatly improved. "When you are presented with citrus, it is definitely important to make a beverage of some kind."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Any good?


End file.
